Love an Angel's Wing
by Esca-angel
Summary: Yes I know this is an incrediably old story but I just felt like putting it up for old time sakes. So what's it about? Well Hitomi's back with Van, expect Van's arranged to marry a incredibly spoiled princess? Sounds about right? And! Dilandau's back but


Love on an Angel's Wing By Esca-angel Title by Meiko Avalon

Esca-angel the author: I don't own Escaflowne, nor the characters (except Julia and her brother Philip and a few other characters). God knows how much it hurts. No I won't cry, be strong. Wahhhh!  
Van: Hey what are you crying about?  
Esca-angel: Oh nothing Van.  
Merle: Lord Van! Jump on Van and licks his face I was so worried.  
Van: Oh hi Merle Hitomi: Oh Van you're always the center of attention.  
Van: blush Hitomi I…  
Duo Maxwell: walks in Van: Hey who are you? Duo: I am Duo Maxwell one of the Gundam polite of Gundam Wing!  
Hitomi: Who? Duo: Surprise you never heard about me little lady. Winked at her Say you don't have a boyfriend do you? Hitomi: Eh…. Blushes  
Van: get very jealous Hey leave Hitomi alone.  
Duo: Who's going to make me pretty boy?  
Van: I am you braided baka!  
Staring contest  
Esca-angel: Ahh… Duo what are you doing here? Duo: breaks the staring contest. Don't know, I was bored so I went and looked around Hilde: suddenly appears Duo!  
Duo: looks nervous weak smile H...hi. hi Hildes Hilde: looking very cross you promise to take me to the park.  
Duo: Sorry, Hilde I just forgot.  
Hilde: Well then come-on! Drags Duo across the floor and both are gone out the door.  
Esca-angel: without further delay here is my story enjoy. Merle get off my computer! --;;

Chapter 1 part 1 "Van…Lord Van!" cried a familiar voice. "Oh, hi Merle." He answered, but was still watching the moon. "Lord Van," Merle sighed as she leaped on the balcony ledge. "Your still thinking about her aren't you." Van looked at her. There was a silent pause between them, nothing but the soft wind blowing. "Merle…." He finally answered. "I know Van…" "I know." Merle sighed as they both watch the Blue Mystic Moon hanging in the sky. A year have passed and now at the age of 16. Both Van and Merle have mature through this time. But one thing hasn't change for Van he still loves Hitomi, and every night he would look at the Mystic Moon, thinking about her. And every time Merle saw this she would get really worry about him.  
"I have to tell you someday…," thought Van. "Lord Van," interrupted a bold voice. They both turned to see General Alkazan, on one knee and holding a parchment of paper with muscular arm across his chest. "General, what do you have for me," asked Van. "A message from the Zibach Empire's royal messenger," Alkanzan replied standing up. "At this time of day?" Merle said in a surprise way. "Yes Lady Merle, it's a message from Princess Julia. The messenger said that it was important"  
"Pulezze," said Merle continued to say. "I bet she wants to know what kind of shoes matches her damn dress." "Honestly, sometime I wish that women died"  
"Well we might as well read the message," replied Van.  
As he took his message from Alkazan he read it out loud: Dear Van: I can't wait until we are wed and I'll be your wife at last. I've decided to change the flowers to tiger lily, and I'm wondering if I should wear them in my hair. Anyway I know it's a little too early to be thinking about the marriage at this age so I decide to come over in a next few days so we can at least spend time with each other. From your ever-loving future queen,  
Julia.  
PS Please keep a leash on that filthy animal, I don't want her run around looking so savage. Huggs and Kisses "Okay that does it, when she comes here I am going to kick her fat ass!" Shouted Merle angrily.  
"Now Lady Merle, calm down, there's no need for any violence," Said Alkanzan in a cautious way. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" screamed Merle "I'll to kick her all the way to the Mystic Moon"  
While Merle was having this tantrum, Van was watching the Moon slowly rising over the western mountain creating a haunting glow over the sky. "Hitomi…."

At the Mystic Moon "Hitomi!" Yelled a voice, Hitomi looked around and saw Yukari running up to her. "Oh hi Yukari, what's up?" She answered in a tired voice. "Well the big dance coming up and Amno is coming back before that day, so why don't you come with us." She smiled.  
"I don't really feel like it Yukari." "Hitomi you haven't been interested in anything lately, what's the matter"  
"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like going…" "You never feel like doing anything." "That's not true"  
"Name one time you actually want to go out with a guy"  
"um"  
"There you see!" Shouted Yukari playfully, "I know a guy's involved so spill it, who is it? The fantasy boy you've dreamt about"  
"Oh…I…I…" stuttered Hitomi Yukari gave a sly smile. "Hah! I thought so! Come on Hitomi, spit it out"  
"I…Well…hey! Would you look at the time? Gotta a big test tomorrow! Gotta go, see ya later Yukari!" runs out of sight, leaving Yukari with a puzzled look. Hitomi Kanzaki, you're going to see him aren't you She shrugged and walked off to the opposite direction. Hitomi stopped and took a breather as she looked over her shoulder. No one around, oh god am I such a dweeb She sighed as she leans against a tree. She closed her eyes and imagined herself on a grassy field with a warm breeze blowing under her skirt. And there, in the distance was Van, tall, dark (and cute all over), extending his hand to her, smiling. Hitomi sighed and whispered his name "Van…" Lost in her fantasy world; she didn't notice her being pulled into the pillar of light, to the world of Gaia.

At the castle of Faniela "Please Lord Van, can't I just pour water over her head and call it an accident?" Whined Merle, "I mean it won't matter to the brat; she has a ton of dresses"  
"No Merle, I don't want you to get in trouble and I don't want any war to break out, because of something as silly as that," stated Van. "Oh fine." She pouted, as she cross her arms over her chest. "Have it your way, but I still think it's a good idea" she stated once more and left in a playful manner.  
"If only I had the nerves to do that." Van chuckled a bit but then sighed as he sat down at his file stacked desk, "but I'm the king and this is something that I have to do..." Van looked out the window and leans back on his chair, exhausted, "it's something I never want to do though."

Esca Angel: Please Please review! Tell me if it's a horrible story and I should take it down or it's a good story and should keep uploading chapters! is on her knees Please! 


End file.
